


Hermione's Furry Little Drabble

by Gandalfs_Beard



Series: Hermione's Furry Little Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, cat!Hermione, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfs_Beard/pseuds/Gandalfs_Beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene from Hermione's Furry Little Problem turned into a drabble for the International Fanworks Day Challenge 2015: "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?" </p><p>Harry and Hermione read superhero comics. Who's their fave?</p><p>And yes, it was a challenge to turn a 244 word scene into a 100 words or less... :P</p><p>This drabble is Safe For Work and the kids! But Fair Warning: the Full-Length work-in-progress is <i>not at all safe for work or kids</i>... ;-)  </p><p>The summary for the original this drabble is based on: "Hermione has a problem after the disastrous outcome of her ingestion of the polyjuice potion during second year. The results of the potion are irreversible. How will her two best friends react when they find out that she is likely to remain half-cat for the rest of her life?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Furry Little Drabble

“He reminds me of you, Harry--those glasses...” Hermione giggled, her furry cat-tail twitching.

Harry laughed and tickled Hermione, causing her to squeal, when they read the next page of the comic.

“Yeah... well _she_ reminds me of _you_...” Harry grinned, pointing at the picture of the superhero’s sexy girlfriend.

“She doesn’t even have a tail, and her hair is more like Fleur’s...” Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry.

“Maybe, but the Black Cat makes more sense as Spiderman’s girlfriend than the one who looks like Ginny...” Harry responded, earning himself a sultry kiss from Hermione.


End file.
